


A Dog in the Cat House

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (literally), Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Jace Wayland, Panther Magnus Bane, Puppy Jace Wayland, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slash, alec lightwood is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus was the High Warlock of Alicante, because he had followed his chosen omega after the war, even if he hadn't been ready to tell Jace so. Not until an eye-opening conversation with Alec, in light of Alec's upcoming wedding.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	A Dog in the Cat House

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || A Dog in the Cat House || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: A Dog in the Cat House – Life of the High Warlock of Idris

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, fluff, hurt/comfort, shapeshifters

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairing: Alec/Bat

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Magnus was the High Warlock of Alicante, because he had followed his chosen omega after the war, even if he hadn't been ready to tell Jace so. Not until an eye-opening conversation with Alec, in light of Alec's upcoming wedding.

**A Dog in the Cat House**

_Life of the High Warlock of Idris_

"What am I doing with that parabatai of yours, Alexander?"

"I don't want to know", blurted Alec out with a mortified expression.

"Excuse me?", huffed Magnus, a bit offended as he sat down next to Alexander.

"I don't want to know about your and Jace's sex-life. Not knowing about it is what has kept this friendship alive, Magnus, please don't change that now", sighed Alec and made a face.

"Sex life?", echoed Magnus. "I'm sorry, you _think_ that Jace and I have a sex-life? With each other?"

Now it was on Alec to pause and stare warily at Magnus. "...Yes? Are you telling me... no?"

"Would you care to explain to me what gave you that impression?"

"You're an alpha, he's an omega, the two of you have been living together for _months_ , well, before the move to Idris. But then you actually... followed Jace to Idris. As the very first High Warlock of Idris. Appointed by _his grandmother_. He constantly smells like you. You... are both very..." Alec paused, weighing his words. "Promiscuous. Alpha and omega living together, this close, both very open to one-night-stands, I genuinely thought the two of you were long since... sleeping with each other. But... if you say you're not... I really have to ask: Why not?"

"What?", asked Magnus, laughing softly.

"The two of you. The tension between you, both of you are... prone for one-night-stands, not picky _and_ were living together for months, _how_ did you not hook up?", asked Alec.

"He... needed my _help_ ", replied Magnus, voice gentle. "He had just spent days being tortured and then being harassed by his boss. I took him in, I offered him a _home_ and _safety_. I would never jeopardize that by coming onto him, putting him into such an awkward position."

"You know what I'm not hearing there?", wanted Alec to know dryly. "I'm not hearing 'he isn't my type', or 'I'm not interested in him', or 'I never thought of having sex with him'."

The look on Magnus' face turned more amused at the observation. "I've always been weak for those pretty baby blues and his are... very special, Alexander. I've never seen eyes like his. And his butt-"

"Enough, Magnus, don't, please, I beg of you", interrupted Alec with red cheeks.

Magnus laughed at his friend's misery, summoning himself a cocktail. "He irritated me at first. When we first met. Arrogant, little Shadowhunter, dangling _my_ jewelry in front of me. It's, admittedly, why I started flirting with you, little closet case you were. To irritate him, because that boy was far too self-assured. And you were so adorably shy."

The reminder of the brief period in which Magnus had flirted with him made Alec blush even more. It had been the first time an alpha had shown interest in Alec, but it hadn't been meant to work out. Back then, Alec had been far too deep in the closet and Magnus was very openly out. Magnus knew better than to forcefully push someone out of the closet. He took a step back from the poor thing, saw how uncomfortable Alec still was with everything. Instead, he offered a hand in friendship and he had helped Alec find himself, find pride in who he was and come out on his own terms. Now, Alexander was being courted by a lovely alpha werewolf – Bartholomew Velasquez.

"So... do you like my parabatai, or not?", asked Alec point-blank.

"...I do", whispered Magnus softly, looking out the window. "I really do. The time he lived with me... It wasn't just sexual attraction, Alexander, not just the pull between alpha and omega, he... After the body-switch, I had nightmares. I tried to avoid sleeping, I drank... I drank so much..."

/flashback\

Magnus had smiled teasingly as he called Jace a stray puppy in need of shelter and first invited him to stay with Magnus. How could he not. The two of them may not have been close friends at that point, but after what Jace had been through, how could he not offer the omega a place to crash?

"And here I always thought of myself as a cat-person", commented Magnus dryly, two days in.

He had slept long and only just emerged from his bedroom, just to find Jace in the living room, buried beneath a heap of kittens. In his shift-form. Magnus had known the parabatai were both canine – but he had yet to see either of them shifted at that point. Jace whined and lifted his head. A Golden Retriever. What a beautiful puppy dog, really. Smiling, Magnus approached and ran his fingers through Jace's fur. It was so soft and Jace was so receptive to Magnus' touch – or to touch in general; touch-starved little omega he was. Having been raised by Valentine, to deny his omega-nature, he had always denied himself basic omega things.

"Are you trying to blend in, puppy? Because it is not working", joked Magnus lightly.

Jace growled, though playfully so, and rolled onto his back. He was completely surrounded by kittens, two even laying on top of him. It was perhaps the most precious thing Magnus had ever seen, a Golden Retriever buried in kittens. Truly, he had always been a cat-person. How had he never realized how cute puppies could be? Or was it just this pretty blonde puppy?

"Does someone want a belly-rub?", asked Magnus teasingly at the bared belly.

The bared belly was very tempting and then Jace made that hopeful little sound, so Magnus sat down and started rubbing the puppy's belly. In his shift-form, Jace accepted physical comfort. It was at least something. And, knowing what the blonde had been through, especially in recent weeks, Magnus was more than happy to provide whatever comfort the omega would accept.

Perhaps there was a little bit of guilt there too. Magnus had opened his home for Jace, sworn – even just to himself – to protect the omega. After having watched him go with Valentine, willingly, to protect Magnus and the others from the Circle, after _seeing_ the bruises and aftermath of the days-long torture, Magnus had promised himself he'd watch over the omega. It was purely instinctual, really. He was an alpha and he saw this suffering omega, so he wanted to help. And then Jace had gotten hurt again _in Magnus' home_... at Magnus' hands. Not controlled by Magnus, but still.

The first two days after the body-switch, Jace had barely looked at him. He understood. Magnus knew that it wasn't _him_ Jace was angry with or frightened of, but... the last time Valentine had hurt Jace, he had been wearing Magnus' face and been using Magnus' hands. It took a little to make his body not instinctively react and to fully realize that this was Magnus again.

The very thing Magnus had meant to protect Jace from and it had happened _here_ , like _that_.

"Pretty, little puppy", cooed Magnus playfully. "Who's a good boy? Yes, you are. Yes, you are."

Jace yelped at that a little and snapped at his hand – also playfully though; if he _wanted_ , he could bite. This was a warning not to tease. Not a warning Magnus would take seriously. He loved teasing, especially the blonde omega. He was very adorable like that and easy to tease.

"I'm going to turn in for the day, sweetheart", declared Magnus after about an hour of cuddling the puppy. "It's already late. You should... consider going to bed too."

In answer, Jace pushed his snout beneath a cat-belly. One way to hide. Smiling fondly to himself, Magnus got up and made his way to his room. He was so drained. So tired. But he couldn't sleep well. Then again, that most likely related to his tiredness. He got changed, taking off his jewelry and make-up. Only then did he see just how tired he really looked. The make-up went a long way to covering his exhaustion up from others. Misplaced guilt about Jace wasn't the only thing Magnus had taken away from the body-switch. Nightmares and flashbacks of all the things the Shadowhunters had made him relive. They kept him up at night, made him dread sleep. But he needed sleep, what with him still being human. Very frustrating that.

So he went to sleep every night, hoping for rest. He did fall asleep too, but then the nightmares took hold of him. Gasping breathlessly, he was torn out of his dark dreams by a soft voice.

"Magnus, Magnus it's alright, you are safe. You're safe. You're at the loft. It's 2016. You're safe."

Magnus' breath was labored as he blinked and looked around. Slowly, his surroundings came into focus. His room. The room at the loft, like the soft voice was saying. Then a blonde head, in the corner of his vision. Turning his head, Magnus saw the blonde curled against him, holding him. Soothing him. That was what had guided him back here. The scent. The scent all around him. Honey and roses. Omega. Distinctively not a scent that had been present when his mother had died, when his stepfather had died, when – Magnus shook himself violently, inhaling deeply. Soothing scent. Safe scent. Scent of today, not of the past. Magnus clung tightly onto the soothing omega.

"You're safe, it's over", whispered Jace gently, running his hands up and down Magnus' back. "You're at home. They're not here and they can't get you here. You're safe."

He was safe. Right. Safe. His wards. No one could get in. No more torture. Everything he had seen was in the past. Had long since ended. It was over. His breathing slowed down, until it turned into hiccuping sobs as he clung onto Jace. What he had seen had still happened, even if it laid centuries in the past. He buried his face in Jace's neck and allowed himself to _cry_. All Jace did was hold him.

At one point, Magnus must have fallen asleep in the omega's arms, for that was where he woke up hours later. The sun was already up, the room flooded with light, and Magnus woke up with his head resting on Jace's chest, the blonde's arms around him, holding him even in his sleep. The moment Magnus lifted his head to look into Jace's sleeping face, that was the moment Magnus Bane knew he had fallen _in love_ with Jace. The weeks of Jace living here, their banter, sharing space and household duties, playing with the puppy, watching Jace train all sweaty and half-naked, cuddling the kittens together with him, sharing his meals – a thing he hadn't done in too many decades; just eat together with someone else and talk about their days. But _this_ moment right there, when he realized just how gentle and sweet Jace had been with him last night, that Jace had allowed him to cry, not talk about it, just cry, while the blonde held him, realizing that Jace hadn't just soothed him back to sleep and left but was still here, was still _holding him_ , that was when he knew.

And he tried to suppress that realization for days and days to come, but it became harder. Because Jace was there, every time Magnus woke up from a nightmare. They never spoke about it afterward, he never pressured Magnus into talking about his trauma. Just like how Magnus had never pressured Jace into talking about the torture he had gone through on the Morning Star, but Magnus still provided Jace whatever comfort he'd allow. It became more than the comfort at night.

"Here. Dinner", declared Jace a few days later, placing a tray in front of Magnus.

Magnus, at his desk in his office, looked up startled. "Puppy, you can _see_ I'm working, yes?"

"You ditched dinner the past couple days. You eat less and less and drink more and more", grunted Jace, pointedly taking the wine-glass from Magnus. "You need to eat something to soak up the alcohol, Bane. So here, have some salmon with spinach and fine noodles."

"I'm not _hungry_ , Jace", sighed Magnus, pushing the plate away.

It looked delicious. But the longer the nightmares had been going on, the less sleep he had been getting – even _with_ Jace's comfort – the more it went to his head and stomach. He had strong, sleep-deprived headaches and his stomach tended to be upset. He threw up, occasionally. It just, did better not to eat sometimes then, the queasiness didn't leave him very hungry either, after all.

"Look", growled Jace, pointedly pushing the tray closer at Magnus again. "I know about unhealthy coping mechanism. And I... didn't want to _pry_ , because... this is your business. But you keep getting worse and I'm not... sitting there, watching you drink yourself into an early grave. What kind of death would that be, after all these centuries? The great Magnus Bane, died of too much drinking because he ate and slept too little. It's... unbalanced. I'm not telling you to stop drinking. Especially not completely at once. But at least you have to look out for yourself. Eat something."

"I will not have you tell me how to live my life in my own home", growled Magnus back.

Heaving a deep sigh, Jace looked at him with soft eyes. "If it's my cooking... That's fine. I get it. I'm not very good at this whole... omega-stuff. Cooking, nurturing, taking care of others."

Magnus' hackles raised at that, because he could tell when he was being _manipulated_. However, there was something _genuinely_ vulnerable in Jace's eyes and that was when Magnus realized, he wasn't the only one in this room with issues. Jace had his own fair share and even though he was trying to help Magnus with his, that didn't cancel out his own issues. And Jace wasn't coming from a place of entitlement, trying to dictate Magnus what to do, he came... from a place of own abuse and his own bad coping mechanisms, knowing what they could do to someone's body.

Magnus had seen it. Had seen Jace avoid sleep with his runes, pushing his body to the limit. They hadn't known each other very well back then, so Magnus hadn't felt like he was allowed to speak up, instead he had made Jace a potion to help him sleep and slowly, Jace had gotten better.

"This isn't about you, Jace", whispered Magnus gently, holding Jace by the wrist.

"I _know_ it's not about me", grunted Jace irritated. "It's about _you_. I'm worried about you."

The forceful way he choked out those words gave Magnus pause for a moment, before he shook it off. "No, what I mean is... Your food is good. You're a pretty good cook, actually. And you're a _good omega_. I know... I... You've been taking care of me for days now, every night. You're pretty good at the taking care of others thing. The problem is... I'm not... used to being taken care of."

Tentatively did he take the fork, poke the salmon. There was small smile on Jace's lips at that.

"Maybe... we could... learn together?", suggested Jace softly.

/flashback|end\

"He _did_ make me cut back on my drinking", sighed Magnus mournfully. "Not cold-turkey, because he knew that wasn't going to stick, but he slowly... reduced my drinking. Did a lot of guilt-tripping with those sad puppy-dog eyes every time he saw me drink. They're very effective."

"Only because you're in love with him", whispered Alec softly, smiling amused.

"...Well, I suppose", admitted Magnus frustrated, running his fingers through his hair. "He took care of me, Alexander. I am the one who takes care of others and their problems. Have been for... so long now. It's been a long time since someone else took care of me."

"That's Jace for you. If he cares about someone, he's willing to move heaven and Earth for you."

That notion made Magnus' heart flutter. He smiled faintly and turned to look away from Alec.

"I still can't believe you thought we were... dating", muttered Magnus to himself.

"You gave up your magic for him", whispered Alec softly. "Jace was possessed by the Owl and... you gave up your magic to save him. I... I don't know how else to interpret that than love."

Magnus' cheeks flushed at that and he avoided the Shadowhunter's knowing eyes. "Okay, that's a... fair guess, I suppose. Do... you think your precious parabatai... knows?"

"I doubt it", huffed Alec, crossing his arms over the balustrade of Magnus' balcony, leaning forward and looking out onto Idris. "One of Valentine's biggest teachings. To love is to destroy. To be loved is to be destroyed. He may love you back, but he would never admit it. And he... he is quite... blind to someone being in love with him. I can attest to that."

There was a lopsided smile on Alec's lips at that. He had come a long way from the pining boy Magnus had first met. He had accepted his own sexuality and found someone who loved him back the same way he loved. He was truly, genuinely happy. Him and Bartholomew had met during missions during the war. There had been flirting and smiling, during the Downworlder Cabinet meetings, Magnus had seen it first hand. Back when Maia had gone on her little retreat to reconnect with her family, Bat had stepped up as her second in command. The young alpha wolf and the tall omega Shadowhunter, they had grown closer and closer until they started dating. By now, they were living together and actually courting to become mates – months after the war had ended.

Alexander was a consul with the Clave, had moved to Idris. And there had been so much pining. Magnus had heard from Isabelle, head of the New York Institute now, who had to watch Bat with _the_ saddest abandoned puppy-dog look on his face during cabinet meetings. Until Bat had moved to Idris to be with Alec. A werewolf, living in the city of glass. Unheard of, truly. There were werewolves in Idris, yes, but wild ones living in the woods. With Bat, things changed.

Downworlders started to live in Alicante, _among_ the Shadowhunters. It didn't just change for Bat. Others came along too. Among them, Magnus, who had a hard time letting go of his High Warlock position, now that Lorenzo Rey had taken it. A fresh start. With Idris opening its borders for Downworlders, Magnus figured why not this, this was the one place he had never been to in all of his centuries, after all. It had nothing to do with the fact that Jace had moved there.

After the war ended, when they all finally got to breath again, Jace moved to live with his grandmother in the Herondale estate, receiving the best care for his mental health issues. Which included not just the PTSD gathered from the child abuse and the tortures of the war, but also the illness he had inherited from his mother. Issues that needed to be addressed, but there was no taking care of it in New York, so he had come to Idris for a fresh start.

Perhaps Alexander was right. Perhaps it was less subtle than he thought, to follow Jace here. Still, he couldn't help it. The loft had started to feel oddly empty with Jace having moved out. Magnus missed the cuddly puppy he'd spend his evenings with.

"It wasn't just for Jace's sake", whispered Magnus, partially to himself, partially to Alec. "Ragnor, Dorothea, Camille... all the warlocks Valentine has killed under my protection... the loss of my High Warlock position. There is a lot of loss in New York... I needed a change of scenery. And you, you have become a very dear friend to me too, Alexander."

"You lost a lot in the past year", muttered Alec softly, furrowing his brows.

"And New York. New York is filled with people moving on", sighed Magnus. "Something that is hard to watch when you yourself are still digesting. Luke and Catarina moved in together, they're a... real, proper little family with little Madzie now. Isabelle and Clarissa! What a pair of parabatai, leading the New York Institute. Our dear new High Warlock Lorenzo..."

"Mh... I understand that", nodded Alec, reaching out to pat Magnus' arm. "I only took my consul position because of Jace, you know. If he had decided to stay in New York, so would I. Because he has been through so much and I wanted to be there for him, _needed_ to be there for my parabatai. This chance is great and I _know_ if not for the connections – Jace's grandmother being the Inquisitor – I would never have been offered this position this early. I'm still so _young_. Inexperienced."

"You are", agreed Magnus after a moment. "You're also a quick study though and the experience you have gathered, you gathered during the worst possible time to lead an Institute."

Alec offered a crooked smile at that, nodding. "You too, you know. You've become a great friend too. The best friend I've ever had aside from Jace. Which is why I want the both of you happy. Preferably together, you know. You work well together, professionally and in private."

"There is so much...", whispered Magnus, voice breaking a little. "There was always something else. He lived with me. He had his trauma to deal with. I had my trauma to deal with. And now, he... he is working on himself. He said so himself, he wants to... focus on himself."

"Don't be a martyr, Magnus", chided Alec pointedly. "Working on himself includes working on his social life. He never really had one, outside of me and Isabelle. He's been advised to make some... friends, connections. He's been spending more time with Bat, with Maia too because of Bat and Simon, I think. Him and Simon are _friends_ now. I still don't understand that one."

"You and Simon", huffed Magnus amused. "You're going to send that poor vampire to an early grave. He's engaged to your sister, he'll be your brother-in-law at one point."

Alec made a face at that suggestion. "I think I'd rather have you as my brother-in-law."

"Isabelle is not quite my type", mused Magnus, feigning innocence.

"Not the sibling I was talking about", hummed Alec amused, just to sober up when he caught sight of the clock. "Oh damn. I'm late. I was supposed to pick Bat up. He's been out shopping with Jace."

"Ah. Well, that ends that afternoon. It was nice of you to drop by."

"Come with me", prompted Alec. "Me and Bat have a dinner reservation, but you could be a gentleman alpha and accompany Jace home safely."

"Safely. In Alicante. _Him_. The grandson of the Inquisitor and literal head of her security."

"Poor defense omega, indeed", agreed Alec with a mock solemn expression on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus got up to follow Alec out and into town. He owned a very luxurious loft in the heart of Alicante, so high up he could see all of the city. He particularly liked the view on the Herondale estate, imagining what Jace might be up to. Not that he'd say that out loud; that sounded _nearly_ stalker-y. It wasn't as though he could see into the estate or anything. He just... he liked knowing that Jace had a _home_ here, with his _family_ , and was safe.

"Look, my omega! Look! He's so _pre—etty_."

Alec blinked repeatedly, cheeks darkening as the two of them approached Jace and Bat. Bat was smiling brightly, pointing at Alec. There was a good-natured smile on Jace's lips as he had one arm around Bat, holding him back or holding him upright, Magnus couldn't quite tell.

"We had free champagne in the bridal boutique", stated Jace amused. "Your alpha can _not_ handle his champagne. He's been gushing about you for about an hour now."

"Bridal boutique?", echoed Magnus surprised, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, between these two courting and Si and Izzy courting, there's two weddings coming up. I still vote for a double-wedding to save me one monkey-suit", sighed Jace exasperated.

"Ja—ace. I'm the Lightwood heir. Consul now. I have to make a big deal of my wedding", argued Alec flustered. "Besides, you'll only have to wear the best man 'monkey-suit'. I'll be the one wearing the traditional omega wedding robes."

"And you will look _so—o_ pretty", sighed Bat happily.

He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, latching onto him and peppering his face with kisses. Alec's blush darkened as he tried to dodge the open affection. It was a bit embarrassing – some ladies on the other side of the street were giggling at them.

"And I'm sure you will look lovely as the best man", offered Magnus with a smile.

Jace rolled his eyes at him, though his cheeks did turn a bit red. "What are you doing here, Mag?"

"Alexander asked me to bring you home safely", replied Magnus, throwing Alec under the bus.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, parabatai", grunted Jace gruffly. "I don't need an alpha bodyguard."

"You wound me. I do hope you will still accept my company", gasped Magnus teasingly.

Again, Jace rolled his eyes, this time around also looping his arm into Magnus'. "Fine. Take me away. There is only so much poetry about the depth and darkness of Alec's nougat-brown, warm eyes that I can endure. And now that he has the real deal, it might get... explicit."

Alec made a frustrated sound at that, wrapping an arm around Bat's waist to hold him close. "You think you're so funny, parabatai, but you are not. Go away."

Grinning at Alec, Jace stuck his tongue out and then parted ways with the couple, Magnus right at his side. Magnus liked this, liked the way they looked next to each other like this. He saw them in the reflection of the shops' window-fronts. They looked nearly like royalty, both knowing how to carry themselves with pride, both knowing their own worth.

"How... have you been?", asked Magnus after a bit. "You have been so busy."

"Yes. The new job", sighed Jace. "Don't get me wrong, I love it. And I'm... so glad they cleared me for active duty once more. But... it's a lot of responsibility."

"I'm sure you're handling it well", whispered Magnus gently.

"What about you?", asked Jace in return. "Being High Warlock in a place that's only now, _slowly_ , gathering a warlock community to begin with. I hope the other Shadowhunters treat you right. If they don't, you tell me. I'm chief of security now, that's kind of important."

He grinned at Magnus, winking a little. Pretty, tempting omega. Seeing that grin made Magnus' heart race. How ridiculous, that heart of his. Without meaning to, Magnus reached out, resting a hand on Jace's lower back. The contact made him relax. He had spent so much time with Jace, prior to their move here, that he was _craving_ contact to the omega.

"Sweetheart, where are we heading?", asked Magnus confused after a bit. "This isn't the way to the Herondale estate. Alexander told me to bring you home."

"Well, did he specify _my_ home, or can it also be _your_ home?", asked Jace playfully. "It's... been a while since we last got to spend time together. And I know that's on me because of my job, but... I miss you. It's become... such a big part of my daily routine to come home to you, talk to you about my day to unwind. Now that I got more used to my job, and... am... doing better, I'd... I'd like to get that back. Meet up for drinks and catching up, ranting about our days."

"I'd... like that very much", whispered Magnus, voice wavering a little. "I missed you too."

"I bet you did. Only moody little kittens in that apartment of yours", teased Jace. "You're a dog-person hiding behind cats and you miss the only sensible creature in your home."

"I _do_ miss the... precious puppy I could cuddle", admitted Magnus after a moment.

That seemed to be too much honesty, because Jace flushed a bit. Though he didn't argue it. The two of them reached Magnus' loft and Magnus gladly led the way inside. He went to get them both cocktails – non-alcoholic, he _had_ greatly reduced his alcohol intake. He had gone to therapy himself, he had worked through his issues, through the trauma and flashbacks, in the past months. When he returned back to the living room, Jace was laying sprawled out on the floor, laughing softly as the kittens sniffed him and licked his cheeks.

"Seems the big kitten wasn't the only one who missed me, mh?", chuckled Jace fondly.

"Big kitten. I'm a _panther_ and you go around calling me a big kitten", huffed Magnus offended.

"Bi—ig kitty-cat", drawled Jace teasingly. "Besides, I'm a tall, proud Golden Retriever and you keep calling me a _puppy_. So that only seems _fair_ , don't you agree?"

"Fair, mh", whispered Magnus softly, smiling to himself. "Cocktails outside?"

" _How_ ", huffed Jace, motioning at all the cats around him. "I have fallen prey to your tiny fluffy apex predators. Look at me. I stood no chance at all."

The smile on Magnus' lips turned even softer. He loved this. Not just this side of Jace, but the fact that Jace felt close enough to him and comfortable enough with him to show this side. There weren't many people Jace was openly soft like this, joking in such a manner. He joked a lot, yes; dry snark. But this was different. And Magnus was honored to be a part of it.

"Very well, I'll keep your cocktail cool and just... watch my tiny apex predators and their... prey."

It was a great show. Jace, smiling like that, cuddling with kittens who laid on him and licked whatever skin they could get. One kitten, one of the younger ones that had moved into the loft only shortly after Jace and for whom Jace had been an integral part of the Bane household from the get go, was curled together on top of Jace's chest, like she was claiming him, personally.

"The wedding planning is driving you up the wall, mh?", started Magnus after a moment.

"Absolutely", groaned Jace, closing his eyes with a pained look on his face. "I love Alec, I even came to like Bat a lot, but this is just too much. I'm just glad I'm more removed from Izzy's wedding planning. I... miss her. Them. Clary, Simon, Maia, Luke... It's not like they're out of my life. Luke insists on these... family dinners, at their place. And me and Clary always go. Once a month. But it's still very different from how it used to be. Iz was always only a few rooms over. And for as long as I've known Clary and Simon now, they've always been... part of our missions. The way our lives have... grown into different directions, it's..."

"Strange and frustrating", supplied Magnus understandingly. "I know. But you are all for the better for it, aren't you? Clarissa, having her own parabatai now, ruling the Institute as her second-in-command, from what I gather she... started going out with Maia, didn't see?"

"Ye—eah. It's still all new, but apparently after Maia came back from her self-finding trip, she went and found herself a girlfriend", huffed Jace, grinning a little bit.

"And you're... not doing too bad yourself", continued Magnus, half-smile on his lips. "Head of security, getting acquainted with the Herondale legacy that is yours to claim, therapy. It may feel like you haven't accomplished as much because you spent months away on recovery, but... what you accomplished is worth more than any title. You faced your demons. That's harder than facing actual demons. I know, from experience."

"You're right", whispered Jace, the grin on his lips turning into a soft, sad smile. "What about you? I mean. In the love department? I remember you flirting with Alec back when all of this started. You going to dramatically burst into the wedding and voice your protests to sweep Alec off his feet?"

"No", huffed Magnus, laughing to himself. "That would be too dramatic even for me. Besides, I know how happy Alexander and Bartholomew are. Not to mention... what fleeting attraction I had for tall, dark and handsome has long-since turned into pure friendship."

"We—ell?", drawled Jace pointedly. "Found any other... tall, dark and handsome Shadowhunters to flirt up since moving here? I know you... I know your reputation, I also know that after you fell into your own hole of depression, you hadn't had any hook-ups. Now that you're sobered up and better... did... any omega capture the High Warlock's heart? Pretty sure they'll flock around you?"

It was true that a few omegas had shown interest in him. So had a couple betas and even an alpha or two. The thing was that Magnus had no eyes for anyone aside from the one sprawled out on his floor. The thought of another omega... just didn't arise the same level of arousal as it used to. Magnus didn't even feel inspired for a fling anymore. All he could think of was... Jace.

"No one I met here has caught my interest", replied Magnus truthfully. "What about you? The Herondale heir, omega grandson of the Inquisitor? Hero of the war? A miracle you can make a _step_ without stumbling over adoring alphas trying to court you."

"Still the son of Valentine", countered Jace dryly. "That's still very present in the minds of most."

"You're not the son of Valentine though. You're the son of Stephen and Céline Herondale."

"I was _raised_ by Valentine. Makes him... more my father than the guy whose DNA I share and whom I never met. Valentine took influence on me and... that's... the thing that makes people wary", sighed Jace. "Sure, there are a bunch of alphas who want to get the Inquisitor's grandson. But I'm not much of a trophy omega. I... If anything, a marriage should be mutually beneficial. I don't see much benefit for myself in being someone's won trophy."

"So no one then?", asked Magnus, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Nah. Bat keeps pushing me about it, about finding a plus one for the wedding and about finding someone so I can go on double dates with Bat and Alec, but..." Jace let the sentence run out.

"But?", echoed Magnus intrigued, watching how Jace slowly sat up.

"Eh", Jace shrugged, focusing on the kitten on his stomach, scratching it beneath the chin. "There's an alpha. But... it's... You know, not meant to be, or whatever. There's no way, so..."

"There _is_ an alpha", echoed Magnus, raising his eyebrows. "...Lucky alpha."

"Mister Bane, don't say such flattering things", laughed Jace. "You'll make an omega think all the wrong things. Oh. Can you summon a sandwich to go with that cocktail?"

He had finally freed himself from the kittens enough to climb onto the couch and sit next to Magnus. It didn't last long, because the cats followed, the little one once again climbing onto Jace to claim him as her seat, looking very smug about this. Magnus swallowed.

"And... if I weren't making you think the _wrong_ thing. If it were the _right_ thing...?"

He summoned a plate with a sandwich and offered it to Jace – grilled toast, delicious, sizzled bacon on it, with some hot sauce. Jace's absolute favorite. Jace didn't look at the sandwich, only at Magnus. His eyes were wide, mouth standing just a little open. Magnus liked the way those pink lips looked in that o shape. It suited them. Made him want to kiss them.

"...What are you _saying_ , Magnus?", demanded Jace to know, voice soft and unsure.

"Your parabatai and I had a conversation", started Magnus tentatively. "I... didn't know he thought we were dating. He thought we were courting. He... made a pretty strong case on why he thought that... And he wasn't a fan of any of the reasons I gave him as to why I wasn't courting you yet."

"What... reasons were those?" Jace accepted the sandwich, finally, and taking a bite.

"You were living with me. I felt like it would put you into a bad position, one where your home was dependent on _me_ and saying yes or no to my courting may make you feel like it'd affect that. Your mental health. My mental health. Then the move here, the new jobs... So much has happened and never felt like the... right time to say something."

"I... I mean, yes...", admitted Jace after a moment. "I'm not used to people doing something nice for me without expecting something in return and... it may have looked like you wanting sexual favors in return. After the... body-switch, you were in no state of mind for a relationship. And after the... Owl... I definitely wasn't ready for something like that... I... But... you mean it?"

"I've fallen more and more for you throughout your stay at my home. Throughout my... What I went through with the body-switch. You took care of me. You cooked for me, made me eat when all I wanted to do was drown myself in alcohol, made me cut back on that, you... held me through my nightmares, Jace. You and I, we... we understand each other. We understand what pain is, what torture feels like, what a bad parent and the loss of a mother to suicide feel like. I haven't felt that connected to someone in such a long, long time, Jace. You made me feel understood when I didn't even understand myself anymore. I never met an omega like you."

"You... You're serious", whispered Jace, swallowing hard.

"Did Alexander never say anything to you?", wondered Magnus with furrowed brows.

Jace flushed and averted his eyes, prompting Magnus to raise one eyebrow and nudge him a bit pointedly to get an answer. "I... may have _given_ him that... impression. Not really _intentionally_ so, but I mean, I _did_ smell like you. All the time. When I was still living with you. I may have... _borrowed_ a few of your more comfortable clothes... occasionally... and worn them, at the Institute too, and he may have seen me in them. _Perhaps_ I've told a couple of the persistent alphas that I already _have_ an alpha and if the conclusion was drawn that it's you, I might not have vocally objected to it. And, just maybe, do I... keep the things I got from you over the months... separately. On a... shelf. Like... one would... with... courting gifts. I know they weren't. He just always respected that I didn't want to _talk_ about it, because I don't like talking about my feelings."

Can we?", asked Magnus, leaning in some. "Talk about your feelings, that is."

Jace rolled his eyes and, to avoid talking, he took a huge bite from his sandwich. He made a pleased little sound as he chewed and leaned back on the couch. Magnus smiled faintly as he watched him.

"Please. I just bared my feelings to you, I think it's only fair if you return the favor, puppy."

"Fine, _kitten_ ", sighed Jace. "I... love you. I've been in love with you for _months_ , but honestly... I don't think I'd have been ready for a relationship with you until after therapy. I wasn't... thinking I was a good enough omega to _deserve_ an alpha, much less an alpha like you. But I love you."

"I love you too, puppy", whispered Magnus with a smile, leaning in slowly.

They met half-way, in a slow and gentle kiss. As they parted, Magnus leaned back again, but Jace followed him, like he was trying to continue kissing him, until Jace was pretty much laying on top of the warlock. Magnus laughed, laying one arm around Jace's waist to bring him closer, the plate with the half-eaten sandwich standing forgotten on Jace's other side.

"Were you courting me, then?", asked Jace curiously. "If you've loved me for so long...?"

"I... may have. Perhaps. Maybe not entirely intentional at first, but yes", confirmed Magnus.

Jace smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Magnus again. " _My_ alpha... Hey. Bat's gonna _love_ that. You and me, double dates with Bat and Alec. It's perfect. Both of Alec's best friends at once."

"That does sound lovely. And... we will both not have to go solo to the weddings, mh?"

"You know", whispered Jace teasingly, kissing along Magnus' jawline. "You _will_ have to wear the traditional Herondale robes though, if you come as the plus one of the Herondale heir."

"Please tell me, it's my style, puppy", pleased Magnus with a sigh.

"Mag, there is no style you can't pull off. You'd look hot in a potato sack."

"You're right, of course, but let's not test that theory", laughed Magnus.

"Mh... I'll... Is it too bold if I'd want to stay the night?", whispered Jace longingly. "Not... I know I have been using sex as a coping mechanism. So I don't want to rush into anything there. But... I kind of got very used to sleeping with you in my arms. I miss that a lot, Mag..."

"I miss that too", replied Magnus reassuringly, smiling to himself. "I'd like that, very much."

"Okay. I'll... go and give grandma a call then, otherwise she'll worry", grinned Jace.

He leaned in to peck Magnus' cheek before he got up and left the room to call Imogen in peace. Magnus wondered how _that_ conversation was going to go. Surely the Inquisitor wasn't going to be a big fan of her only grandson staying over at some random alpha's. Meanwhile, Magnus busied himself by putting the dishes away and then he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. They had talked for so long now, him and Alec had only picked Jace and Bat up rather late in the evening already. Once he was changed into purple silk pajamas, he went to his bedroom. He smiled amused and pleased as he found Jace sprawled out on the bed already. Wearing one of Magnus' pajamas himself. And the omega looked _so_ happy in them, nose buried in the collar of the shirt as he rolled around in the bed that smelt even more so like Magnus.

"Someone's feeling right at home in the panther's den", whispered Magnus pleased.

"Mh... Yeah. I missed your scent a lot", sighed Jace contently. "Join me."

That, Magnus wasn't going to deny. He crawled into bed with Jace, curling up against him and pulling the omega close so they could both revel in each other's scent. It wasn't too long before cats started to invade the bed and get comfortable with them too.

"What did your grandmother say?", asked Magnus reluctantly after a few moments.

"Well, when I told her _where_ I was staying... she suddenly didn't seem to mind so much. She said, and I quote, 'It's about time'. Apparently she... much like Alec... was under the impression we already were together. And that you and I were playing it on the down-low for her sake. She says she's not that old-fashioned and she's actually grown fond of you ever since she started working with you. So... I suppose... she approves of you?"

Well, that was a surprise twist. Magnus smiled pleased, running his fingers down Jace's spine. The puppy in his arms fit there quite perfectly and he fit even more perfectly among all of Magnus' kittens. Which, in itself, was a surprise twist for Magnus. He liked a good surprise twist, it seemed.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Was craving the shapeshifter-aesthetic of panther!Magnus and puppy!Jace so here we are!


End file.
